


You're hot, I'm single, let's f**k.

by Lispet



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dirty Talk, Frottage, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lispet/pseuds/Lispet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know, if you don't want to…" he begins, leaving the ending somewhat ambiguous.<br/>"No! No I want to." Erwin smiles faintly, and Levi can see how nervous he is. "I've just never done this before."<br/>Levi raises both eyebrows dubiously. This guy is unreal. "Please tell me that this is the case where you weren't sure you were gay or bi or whatever and have never had the chance to test."<br/>"Will it make you feel better?"<br/>Levi shrugs, even though Erwin probably isn't waiting on an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're hot, I'm single, let's f**k.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a message from someone saying they found it a little confusing when Erwin shows up, so _anything in italics_ is his conversation to Petra, and anything "contained in speech marks" is his conversation with Erwin

Naturally, when the doorbell rings, Eren is in his room and doesn't hear, leaving Levi to answer it, even though it's _Eren's_ friend coming over. 

Not for the first time, Levi wishes that his parents hadn't left him to take care of his six year old brother for a few days whilst they went to visit his aunt, two cities over. Levi had to stay because he was in junior year, and his 'education's important', but Eren could surely miss a few days of school. It wouldn't kill him. But no, of course not. 

"Eren you lazy shit!" He shouts up the stairs, pocketing his phone. "Your friend's here!" 

Eren comes bolting down the stairs as fast as his little legs will carry him. Levi does not look forward to the day the brat outgrows him. It's going to happen, Levi can tell already. But it's not that hard; he's on the bad side of 5'5". "You said a naughty word!" Eren hollers when he's half way down the steps. "I'm going to tell mum when she gets home." 

Levi snorts and opens the door, side eyeing his brother. Eren won't remember it that long. "Yeah whatever brat." 

"Armin!" Eren screeches, already big enough to push Levi out of the way and fling himself on his friend. Levi almost feels sorry for Armin. 

Levi has met Armin before. He's a slender little blond kid, with a shoulder length bob that only serves to make him look even more like a girl than he already does. He lets the door go and turns back inside, leaving Eren and Armin to whatever they want to do. Armin only lives a street away so he always walks himself over. Levi scratches the back of his head and pulls his phone back out to flick through Facebook. 

"Just keep the fuckin' noise down, alright?" 

"I'm telling mum!" Eren shouts, just as he gets a meek 'yes sir' from Armin. He likes Armin a little more than he does Eren. The two of them are up the stairs before Levi gets back to the couch. "And shut the door! I'm not your mum!" 

Eren's door slams. 

There's a choked sound from the door and Levi whirls around to check the source. There's a tall, blonde and handsome standing in the doorway, looking somewhat mortified. Levi blinks a few times and can't think of anything to say. "Uhh…" he blinks again, and his phone beeps an alert. He stuffs it in his pocket. "Hi." 

"Hello." Tall, blonde and handsome steps inside cautiously, testing the boundaries. Levi finds himself with surprisingly few. "I'm Erwin, Armin's brother." Erwin, Armin's brother shuts the door behind him. 

Levi makes a vague sound, not trusting his voice. Erwin's eyes are very blue. He has nice cheekbones too. He's wearing plaid and blue jeans and this just isn't fair. "Levi." He manages. "You're hot, I'm single, let's fuck." Aaand that's why he didn't trust his voice. 

Erwin blushes deep red, his eyes widening obscenely. "I- I think-" 

Levi doesn't know what to say, and turns away and walks straight into the kitchen to make himself a really strong cup of tea with _lots_ of sugar and milk. Erwin follows him because apparently he has nothing better to do, and Levi hasn't made enough of a dick of himself to frighten him away yet. He puts the tea bag and sugar in the cup whilst the kettle boils, and gets the milk. 

"So, you're Armin's brother." He leans against the counter and crosses his arms over his chest. They're nowhere near enough of a barrier between him and Erwin. Now that he looks a little closer, he realises that Erwin's probably a bit old for him. There's a bit of stubble on his chin. “I didn’t know he had a brother.” 

"Yeah, dad told me to get out of the house for a while so I walked over here with Armin. Sorry for um-" the apology seems to be an automatic thing, and Erwin gestures into the general area. The kettle flicks off and Levi busies himself. 

He abruptly remembers his manners. "Would you like a-" he wriggles the kettle so it sloshes a little. 

"No!" Erwin's a little quick on the answer. "No, I'm fine thanks." Levi pours his milk and takes it back to the fridge. 

"You want anything to drink? Water, umm I think there's some soda or beer around." He crouches and looks right to the back of the fridge, and there's some of his mum's wine and a few cans of light beer, no wonder it's still in there. He could do with some wine right now. 

"No, I- water's fine thanks." Levi snaps the fridge shut and pours Erwin some water before sitting at the table. 

He kicks a chair out for Erwin. "Sit." Erwin does, rather obediently. Levi kicks his feet up onto another chair, stretching himself out. The silence draws out, marred by Eren enthusiastically shouting on the occasion. 

"So, are you at college then?" 

Erwin flinches, and his brows (very impressive, suitable-for-his-face, brows) turn down. "No, I'm a senior." 

Levi nearly inhales some of his tea. He's not too old. "Dude trust me there are no seniors as hot as you." Oh and there goes his mouth again. Levi drinks some tea too quickly and burns his tongue. 

Erwin blushes once more, but not as hard as earlier. 

"I go to Maria High." 

Well that explains it. "Sina." 

"What year?" 

"Junior." 

"Oh." Erwin tilts his head slightly, and Levi doesn't know if it's good or not. 

"Let me guess, you thought I was a freshman." 

"Sorry, you're so shor-" 

"Finish that, and you will wake up without any eyebrows." Levi sips at his tea a bit more and checks Facebook. He taps a reply to Petra, and adds, _there's a fucking senior in my kitchen I'm gonna tap it,_ and then searches 'Erwin'. 

Levi has six mutual friends with him. There are no privacy settings so Levi flicks through a few of his photos quickly. They're all respectable photos, which is disappointing, but Erwin seems single unless he's dating the second tall, blonde and handsome that appears in most of the photos with him. He is tagged as Mike. Might be an older brother. 

He sneers, locks his phone and puts it on the table. 

Erwin is rolling his glass around, seeing how far he can tilt it before it spills. "Is my profile picture too plain for you?" Erwin cocks an eyebrow and doesn't even look at him. 

Levi's phone beeps and he checks it. "Who's the blonde?" 

_Levi it's ten am that's not appropriate._ Petra has replied. 

"That's Mike. He's my quarterback." 

_Don't u lecture me on appropriate u blew Oluo in the toilets last week._ "You look better built for that than he does." Erwin is very well built indeed, broad and solid, with a narrow waist and hips. Probably narrow enough for Levi to wrap his legs right around. 

"He runs faster. Besides I'm captain. Being quarterback is a bit much." 

_That's totally different!_ He can almost see Petra pouting. 

Levi sniggers. _Sure sure he's captain of the fucking football team Petra I'm fucking him_

"Oh, I suppose your school captain too." 

The way Erwin thumbs the lip of his glass gives him his answer. 

_I give up this guy’s perfect he's school captain he's probably still a virgin_

Petra's reply is instantaneous. _Tap that._

Levi sniggers and puts his phone on silent. He drains his mug and gets up to put it on the sink. He has to move behind Erwin to do so, and his kitchen is so 

small he can faintly feel the back of Erwin’s head against his shoulders. Erwin doesn’t move away from the contact, so that’s one positive. He turns around once he’s rinsed his mug and finds that Erwin’s tilted his chin up to look at him. They’re abruptly very close, almost nose-to-nose, Erwin’s so tall. Even sitting. 

Levi’s throat bobs when he swallows. 

“Um…” Levi jerks away a little in surprise, and Erwin just smiles at him. Levi can see faint freckles across his nose, which is cute, but would turn to downright hot with cum splashed across them, this is way too much for him to handle. He swallows again. “You don’t want to rethink that sex offer, do you?” 

Erwin slips down in his chair when his heel, which was previously leaning on one of the table legs, slips to the side. He blinks owlishly, and seems to _seriously think about it._ “Ok.” He says eventually, pushing himself back into the chair proper. 

Levi doesn’t know where to start, and so walks around so he’s facing Erwin, and places one hand, and then the other, on Erwin’s shoulders, before leaning forwards to kiss him. 

Erwin kisses like he's got no idea what he's doing, which is cute and all, but Levi was hoping that he wouldn't have to hold Erwin's hand through all of this. Not that he won't if he has to, because Erwin's hot and tall and strong, and he wants to do wall sex soon. When he tries to push his tongue into Erwin's mouth, Erwin flinches minutely, and Levi stops then and there. 

"You know, if you don't want to…" he begins, leaving the ending somewhat ambiguous. 

"No! No I want to." Erwin smiles faintly, and Levi can see how nervous he is. "I've just never done this before." 

Levi raises both eyebrows dubiously. This guy is unreal. "Please tell me that this is the case where you weren't sure you were gay or bi or whatever and have never had the chance to test." 

"Will it make you feel better?" 

Levi shrugs, even though Erwin probably isn't waiting on an answer. 

"I've never even kissed anyone." Erwin is ashamed, and Levi is impassive. Erwin blusters when Levi doesn't do anything, and Levi allows him to ramble on a little bit before kicking him in the shin. 

"I don't care, idiot. I'll stop if you want me to, but until then fucking kiss me." 

Levi winds up with a handful of arse and a mouthful of tongue eventually, managing somewhere to coax Erwin to his feet, and Erwin jerks back again when he feels Levi's tongue piercing slide against his lip. Erwin peers at it curiously before kissing Levi again, exploring the metal with growing confidence. 

Levi can faintly hear Eren yelling from upstairs, and Erwin can too because he pulls away yet again and Levi wants to scream. 

"Can we go somewhere private?" 

Levi loops his arms around Erwin's neck, forcing the blond to bend and follow. He keeps kissing Erwin with no intent to stop. 

They get to Levi's bedroom in the manner that two horny teenagers tend to get anywhere whilst in close proximity, not very quickly, and in the end, Erwin picks Levi up and carries him because all Levi want to do is blow the sent-from-heaven being who seems to be interested in him, and Erwin just wants some privacy, or he's unwilling to scar his little brother or some shit like that. 

If Eren and Armin haven't kissed each other before, then Levi is a half used roll of toilet paper. 

Erwin strips his shirt off for him, and drops it on the floor before putting both hands around the back of his neck, into his hair a little and using the grip to tilt his head up and ravish his mouth, fingers digging restlessly into his skull in time to Erwin's lips. Levi touches Erwin's body desperately through his clothes, scarcely able to believe that he's actually going to score. 

Levi fumbles with his belt and the fastenings of his jeans, and doesn't hesitate to peel them down along with his underwear in one swift movement. Erwin just breaks away and watches him, or more accurately his dick, which bobs slightly when Levi steps forwards again, eyes wide and a slight flush spreading across his cheeks. Levi kisses him to distract him, this time working on Erwin's clothes frantically. Erwin helps with the shirt once it's unbuttoned, leaving Levi to do his jeans in the meantime. 

Levi goes to tug them down, and Erwin really hesitates this time. Levi runs his hands up Erwin's torso instead, feels all the way along his sides and up his ribcage. Erwin's hands slowly start kneading again. 

"Sorry." Erwin mumbles against his lips, the word half lost in a desperate rush for air. 

"Don't." Levi replies in kind, and pushes his tongue forwards. It all gets rather messy from there, with a lot of saliva and they clack teeth once and Erwin stops abruptly, but Levi just laughs. Shit happens, and no one really is to blame as long as there is skin touching skin. After that small mistakes get skipped over. Erwin goes to put his tongue in Levi's mouth and ends up licking his chin, Levi tries to kiss his way across Erwin's jaw and Erwin follows and they both stumble, Levi more so than Erwin because his feet are still in his clothes, and Erwin catches him before stumbling backwards and sitting down on the bed. 

Levi can't believe that they haven't even made it to the bed yet, and makes sure to kick his jeans right off. 

It's easier for Levi now that Erwin's sitting. He's straddling the blond's lap, on his knees he is just taller than him, and he tips Erwin's head back until he has unrestricted access to Erwin's neck and throat, and works down from there, his teeth catching deliberately on Erwin's collarbones, and again on a nipple, and he just sits there, leaning back on his hands, gasping, and occasionally making the most beautiful sounds possible. Levi drops down a little so he's sitting on Erwin's lap properly, and can feel how hard he is. He rocks his hips a few times, and Erwin's whole body jerks, his hands especially, like he can't decide whether to remain steadfast, or risk his balance and grab Levi's hips. Levi makes the decision for him and put his a hand on his chest, and the other between his legs, stroking his cock a few times. Levi bites his lip to keep his head level when Erwin yields, lying down and wrapping his hands around Levi's hips. He's so big he could crush Levi as if he were paper, Levi's fairly certain of this. 

He rocks against Erwin again, and for a moment it is as though Erwin is actually going to accidentally crush him he grips so tightly so quickly. To top it all off Erwin moans obscenely when Levi pushes them together. He's got half a mind to keep going, ride Erwin until he comes in his pants. He tugs on his cock again. Then again he did want to blow Erwin, and he's not averse to some rimming but Erwin would probably be shit at it; too inexperienced and lacking the courage to make an enthusiastic attempt. And Erwin seems pretty big; he'd like to get fucked properly one day. 

He rocks down again, and establishes a rhythm. He can do all that later, but now he wants to make Erwin cry for the mercy of not coming in his pants. 

He leans forwards and takes his weight off Erwin for a moment, because he wants Erwin to watch, and so he urges the blond onto the bed proper, and makes him lean against the pillows, so he can see everything Levi does, and Levi puts his arse back on Erwin's groin, leaning and arching his back to put his hands on Erwin's thighs behind him because it looks fucking amazing. 

Erwin curses, and Levi's rhythm falters. 

"You like that?" Levi makes the next movement slow and liquid, rolling his hips in a way that lets him keep the rest of his body still. It takes effort but it's worth it, because Erwin jerks helplessly, well not so helplessly, he's strong and broad enough to nearly buck Levi off. Levi clamps his knees around Erwin's thighs as best he can and soldiers on, pleased. "You know, I reckon I could fit you in my arse, you're not little, but it's not that impossible, is it?" Erwin blushes darker. "But of course you've never thought of that. You could fuck me against the wall, you're so strong, or we could fuck just like this, I'm pretty flexible. You'd be able to bounce me up and down on your dick like your own personal fucktoy." 

"I-" Erwin pulls him forwards by the hips, and finds the courage to take over, apparently, driving his hips up in stronger, faster motions than before. Levi pitches forwards and catches his hands on Erwin's shoulders, and allows himself to be swept along for the ride. 

Levi, in a good position to, bites at Erwin's skin, mostly his shoulders. He hopes he leaves marks, because his hips are going to bruise like this. 

"Aww, is that all you got?" Levi goads when he pauses to admire the forming hickey on Erwin's chest. "I'm almost disappointed." 

Erwin grunts and then flips them over quickly and easily, and Levi finds his breath caught in his throat. "You've got a filthy mouth, you know?" Erwin groans. 

"Mmm, but look how worked up you are. Would you like me to keep going?" 

Erwin grinds against him with abandon. "God yes." 

Levi needles him with promises and taunts, explaining as explicitly as he can what he'd do to Erwin, given the chance. By the end it's almost painful how hard Erwin's pressing between his legs, Erwin's belt buckle and jeans chafing the insides of his thighs raw, but Erwin does give a choked sob just as Levi's getting around to talking about shoving stuff (Levi’s fingers and dick) up Erwin's arse, and buries his face in the pillow beside Levi's head, spent. 

Levi laughs loudly. "God you're pathetic." He says, letting his hands play over the muscles of Erwin's back. 

Erwin just shakes his head sharply and puts his mouth to Levi's skin. "Your turn?" It's rhetorical, because Erwin laves his mouth down Levi's body, and Levi can see his confidence crash as he gets lower. He halts completely when he's around Levi's navel. Levi sighs and looks up at the ceiling, praying for the patience to see this through. His hand, still on Erwin's shoulder goes to his hair, tugging at the blond strands curling from sweat. He ends up shoving his whole hand into Erwin's hair, and takes a firm grip. 

Erwin just breathes hotly against Levi's skin, his forehead pressed into the soft spot on his belly. He pulls hair and forces Erwin to look up at him. 

"You right?" 

"Yeah I-" 

"Haven't done this before." 

"No, I'm straight." Erwin mumbles this like he's embarrassed, and Levi wants to kick him in the gut. “Or I thought I was.” 

"You're fucking kidding, right? You got off to the thought of me sticking my dick in your arse. You're not straight." 

"But I-" 

" _But I-_ " Levi mocks. He thinks Erwin's going to die of a stroke when his face turns beet-red again. "I'm not going to judge you, a blowjob's a blowjob. As long as you keep your teeth out of the way and sort of get shit wet for a while, literally no one cares." 

Erwin looks dubious, but ducks his head and tentatively puts the tip of his tongue on Levi's cock, glancing up cautiously. 

"Go on," Levi encourages, softening the grip in Erwin's hair. Erwin licks him properly this time, from base to tip, and Levi moans, a touch exaggerated, and Erwin seems to realise that he wasn't lying, and, very cautious to keep his teeth out of things, puts the head of Levi's dick in his mouth. "Shit." Levi growls, pressing down on Erwin's head. He had been too focused before on Erwin and not enough on himself, because he suddenly realises how horny he is. Erwin gallantly follows Levi's guiding hand, but a touch too quickly and chokes a little when Levi hits the back of his mouth. Levi wants to hold him there until he's crying and can't breathe properly, but he really doesn't want Erwin to have a bad experience, so he lets go, and rubs Erwin's skull when he comes up a little. Erwin's movements are slow and jerky, and still exude his nerves. "Shit that feels amazing." Levi moans loudly. Erwin's hand tightens on his hip, thumb pressing against bone tightly. 

It's liquid heat on his cock, Erwin's mouth is, and it just gets better as Erwin gains courage, moving quicker and surer, occasionally sucking hard in a desperate attempt to stop himself from dribbling all over everything. It doesn't work brilliantly, but it feels good so he doesn't tell Erwin this. 

Erwin pulls right off and licks the drool up at one point, and Levi forgets himself and Erwin's experience, or lack thereof, and pushes his head down further, so all Levi can see is his hair, and moans encouragement. Erwin seems to get the hint, because Levi has to actively fight to keep himself still when the blond's tongue passes over his arse tentatively. He's glad that Erwin is still holding his hips firmly, and slips one leg free to put it over Erwin's shoulder. 

"That's it." Levi groans. "Don't worry about everything getting messy. It happens." Erwin hums and licks a few more times, each time depositing more spit on Levi's skin. "It's easier if you open your mouth more, use more of your tongue." 

Erwin actually does really well from there, following Levi's advice and opening his mouth wide to press the flat of his tongue against Levi's hole. Levi squirms a little, but is still caught in the vice of Erwin's grip. He can feel something jerk behind his navel when he realises that Erwin could literally do anything and Levi would be powerless to stop him. It's a good jerk, the kind where Levi knows he's going to come soon. 

With no preamble, Erwin pushes the tip of his tongue inside Levi, and Levi completely forgets everything and yells for a moment, before Erwin relinquishes his grip on one of Levi's hips and clamps it over his mouth instead, pressing two fingers in and down on Levi's tongue. Erwin's hand covers his entire chin and part of his neck, and Levi pants harshly against him, trying to catch his breath. 

"Shut up." Erwin growls. Levi can hardly hear him over the blood pounding in his ears, he just wants Erwin to stick his _anything_ back inside him. He pushes against Erwin's head again, fisting his hand in the hair beneath his fingers. Erwin lets go of his hips completely and Levi whines high in his throat, and then _keens_ when Erwin breaches him with the tip of a finger. 

"Shit shit fucking shit don't stop." Levi babbles as best he can around Erwin's digits, and Erwin pulls down a little with the finger inside Levi's arsehole and sticks his tongue in alongside it. 

Now unimpeded, Levi's hips jerk pathetically, and he can feel Erwin leaving as much saliva as he can muster, before the finger presses in further. Erwin lifts his head and Levi cracks his eyes open to look at him, Erwin's hair is dishevelled and sweaty, and he's framed perfectly between Levi's pale legs, mouth hovering less than an inch over Levi's cock, tongue hanging slightly out, and it's obscene. That's when Levi snaps with a well-muffled howl, back arching up and off the bed. 

When he stops writhing and running off at the mouth, and Erwin's fingers are out of his mouth, he stares at Erwin, breaths coming hard and fast. He's dropped almost his entire load on Erwin's face and it's fucking hot, especially as Erwin's tongue peeks out to clean some of the stuff closest to his mouth away. 

There's a glob of cum on his eyelashes. Levi drags him forwards by the hair and licks it off before releasing him and reaching for his phone. He holds it up at arm's length above his face and squints against the light, which is clearly sent from Satan. Erwin's shoulders are back level with his dick, and he's doing something funky with his stomach but occasionally rubs against Levi's dick, so it's all ok. 

_Holy shit how is this my life?_ he feels Erwin's lips press against his navel, and his teeth follow in a careful scrape downwards towards his pubes. He hopes Erwin gets one stuck in his teeth. 

_what did u do?_ Petra is way too invested in this for someone who was telling him it was 'inappropriate' a scant two hours ago. 

"Oi shithead, smile." He points the camera at Erwin, kinking his neck terribly to see what he's doing. Erwin grins up at him like a fucking Labrador, and he snaps a quick photo to send to Petra. It's not until it's gone that he realises Erwin still has cum on his face. 

_holy fucking shit Levi keep him._ Levi laughs, and his phone slips and hits him particularly hard on the face. 

Erwin snorts, and crawls up to kiss Levi sweetly. "Thanks for making that a lot better than it could've been." 

Levi puts his phone aside and kisses back, wrapping his arms around Erwin's ribcage and holding him tightly. "No problem? And I wasn't kidding about all that shit I said earlier. We're boning properly one day, hopefully soon." 

He watches Erwin's face turn red again, and can't understand how that's still happening considering Erwin just about fucked him perfectly with his tongue no more than ten minutes ago. Erwin says nothing and shimmies down to put his ear against Levi's chest. "Hey, I know it's a bit in the wrong order, but d'you wanna catch a movie soon?" Levi mushes Erwin’s face against his chest. Maybe he'll suffocate and Levi won't make a dick of himself in public.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to suggest a better title, I'm all ears!  
> Also I wrote this before the reveal of last chapter. So I'm like 300% too lazy to fix up the family ties.


End file.
